


无限绿色连体衣危机

by chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 小小联盟背景, 片段灭文法, 甜的, 绿红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy/pseuds/chaiblurryfuzzynfluffy
Summary: 题目和正文没啥关系。小朋友的小心动。





	无限绿色连体衣危机

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运旧文。  
> 文风略微有病。哈尔是心理稍微成熟一点点的小朋友。  
> 真的是很早以前写的，当时根本没有underage的意识，现在的我跪下致歉了。反正就是关于俩小朋友的沙雕小甜饼，大家看个乐呵就好。

1.

巴里•艾伦今年八岁，但年龄不能阻碍他成为世界上最快的男人，不，男孩。

开学那天他第一次遇到了另一个八岁男孩，绿色的那个。那家伙刚见面就冲着巴里异常热情地笑了，嘴角咧到了耳根子。

男孩儿说，他叫哈尔，哈尔•乔丹，还说看巴里挺可爱的就想和他做朋友，同时变出了一只长长的、绿色的手朝着巴里伸着。

巴里眨了眨眼，有些犹豫地握上了那只绿手。他不明白为什么眼前的男孩明明双手健全地缩在白手套里，还偏偏要弄出个丑不拉几的绿色胳膊。但他还是象征友好般地轻轻晃了晃那只手。

“巴里•艾伦。”他说，用另一只手挠了挠头（头发塞在面罩后的帽子里真不舒服），“很高兴认识你。我们一起吃零食吧。”

 

2.

巴里每天最开心的时候是晚上八九点钟，他可以爬上床满足地打个哈欠，然后迎接美好的梦境与睡眠。巴里每天最最开心的时候，是他在放学回家后冲到厨房的那一小段时间，他能够立刻打开冰箱拿出一大叠甜品。巴里每天最最最开心的时候，是他一踏进教室门就看见自己课桌上堆了一沓零食的那个十分之一秒，那些可都是他那绿色的伙伴送给他的。

于是巴里的一整天都可以在零食堆里度过。数学课，“呲”，撕一包维氏鸡肉干；文学课，“嚓”，开一袋烧烤味薯片；活动课，“呲”，再撕一包鸡肉干，然后和凑过来的哈尔一人一半。巴里在心里默默决定今年的感恩节他首先就要感谢哈尔，这个朋友交的实在太值了。

巴里曾一度认为哈尔家一定很有钱，毕竟不是所有人都能负担得起每天如此多的零食开销。哈尔却坚持说这些钱都是他自己挣的，靠的是替别人开飞机。

巴里觉得他在骗人，嘟着嘴说，你连玩具车都开不好，还开飞机。就算是模型飞机巴里都不信。

哈尔倔强地说，不仅是操作模型飞机，也不仅是用真正意义上的飞机，就算没有飞机，他也能把自己开上天。

巴里哼了一声，生气地冲哈尔喊，骗子。然后他们就吵起来了。这是他们第一次闹别扭，也是持续时间最长的一次，整整两天哈尔都没给巴里带零食，还鼓着嘴一句话都没和对方说，差点让巴里难过的哭出来。

 

3.

后来巴里才发现哈尔没有撒谎。周五下午的大扫除时，哈尔自告奋勇去擦窗户，然后巴里就瞪大了眼睛望着窗外那个男孩儿凭空变出了一架小小的绿色直升机，他坐在那里面轻轻松松地擦完了最高处的那块玻璃窗。

“对不起。”巴里在放学后有些扭捏地挪到了哈尔身旁，“我不该怀疑你的。”他伸出手，掌心里躺着一颗薄荷糖，绿色的包装纸上浸了点汗水，“喏？”

哈尔赌气般的扭过了头，然后下一秒就把糖抓了过来。

“…这次就原谅你啦。”他剥开糖纸，把糖抛进嘴里，“我永远不会对你撒谎的呀。”

巴里点点头。“我记住了。”他说，扑过去给了哈尔一个拥抱。

 

4.

巴里觉得自己把在学校里的大部分时间都花在了“和哈尔玩”这一件事情上，可他却也说不出来他俩都玩了些啥。除了躺在草地上晒太阳、绕着操场跑圈（其实只有巴里在跑，哈尔是跟在他身后飞着）、一起和斯纳特拌拌嘴、换对方的衣服穿、吃零食、聊天、吃零食、吃零食之外，好像也没干其他事情了。

哦对了，哈尔还曾试图把他抱起来在天上飞一圈，但差点把巴里摔在地上。后来他只好用那个神奇的绿色戒指变出了一张小床，让巴里坐在上面之后再带着他飞。

不过不管怎么说巴里还是很喜欢和哈尔一起玩。

“巴里！来跑步吗！”

“来了！”他一溜烟冲到了远处冲他招手的绿色男孩儿面前。

 

5.

“为什么你送我的所有东西都是绿色的？”

哈尔拆开了巴里递给他的生日礼物，里面是个塔迪斯储钱罐，绿色的、塔迪斯储钱罐。

“…我以为你喜欢绿色？”自己可是特意买了漆把它涂成绿色的呢，巴里想。

“嗯…好吧，总之谢谢你啦。”哈尔把储蓄罐小心翼翼地放进储物柜里，“原来你还记得我喜欢看那部英剧。”

“当然记得，你可是和我说过几千次了。”巴里靠在柜门前，笑嘻嘻地看着哈尔，“你说你也可以在宇宙里飞来飞去，走遍任何一个星系的每个角落，就和塔迪斯一样。”

“那当然啦。我的确可以。”哈尔得意地扬起了头，“不过时间上的旅行我就不行啦…灯戒应该没有这个功能。”

“唔…时间旅行啊…或许我可以。”巴里歪着头想了想，“老师好像和我说过，等我长大了再努力练习，我的速度应该是能够穿梭时间的。”

“哇哦……那可真厉害。”哈尔张大了嘴，“到时候你一定要带着我一起——时空旅行者乔丹与艾伦！棒呆了！”

巴里笑了起来，“到时候我一定会穿越回这个时间点。”他说，然后回答了哈尔投来的疑问眼神，“——这样我就可以提醒昨天的我不要把塔迪斯漆成绿色啦！承认吧，你还是更喜欢蓝色的它。”

哈尔愣了一下也开始大笑，他轻轻推了推巴里的肩。“不，只要是你送的我都喜欢。”他郑重其事地把放着储蓄罐的柜门牢牢锁上。

 

6.

虽然巴里整天都和哈尔黏在一起，但他还是在学校里结交了一些有趣的朋友，比如布鲁斯。

布鲁斯最近总是躲在阴影里观察巴里，巴里本来是不知道的，后来是飘在半空中的克拉克看到了才告诉了他。那个蓝孩子和他说起这件事的时候好像有些不开心，虽然巴里也不知道他为啥不开心。

这天课间的时候布鲁斯面色凝重地出现在巴里身后，吓了他一跳，然后用冷静地音调和他说，“巴里，我们需要谈谈。”

巴里不明所以。

之后布鲁斯把他拉到走廊里的一个角落，四周张望了一下，确保没人后才把脑袋转回来盯着巴里。

“怎么了？”巴里不解地回瞪着他。

布鲁斯咳了咳，努力把自己的声音压到最低。“你为什么老和那个绿油油的家伙一起玩？”

“你是说哈尔吗？”巴里从口袋里掏出一小包夹心巧克力，那是哈尔今天早上给他的，“他是我的朋友呀。”

布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，用一种深沉的目光上下打量了一下面前的男孩儿，“你不该和他走的太近。你不该总是让他缠在你身边——你为什么让他做你最好的朋友，而不是我或者克拉克？”

巴里眨了眨眼，“你为什么要用这种眼神盯着我？这让你看起来比穿着蝙蝠装奇怪一百倍。”

“…大人们在讨论重要问题的时候都是这样的。”布鲁斯皱了皱眉，鼓起了嘴，“你还没回答我的问题呢。”

“可是你不是大人呀，你只是个小孩，和我、哈尔、克拉克一样的小孩。”巴里没理他，自顾自的嚼着巧克力，“你没权力管我交什么样的朋友——不，就算是大人也不能管这个——哈尔超级棒，我就是喜欢和他一起玩啦。再说了，克拉克不就是你最好的朋友嘛，你俩又不需要我。”

“克拉克才不是我最好的……算了。”布鲁斯终于把目光从巴里脸上移开，“我没有想管你…我是在给你建议。你很聪明，也很正义，会干一些有脑子的事，而不是像那个自大狂整天除了亮着灯四处招摇就不会做别的了——他还老是绕着操场飞，这有什么好炫耀的，克拉克也会飞……”布鲁斯又咳了一声，“我是说，你应该交更有智慧更沉着的朋友，那家伙和你不一样。瞧瞧他那件永远没换过的绿色连体衣，像婴儿装一样。”

巴里不高兴了。

“你不能这样说哈尔。”巴里重重地哼了一声，“你不喜欢他，但是我喜欢他就够了。”

他飞快地跑开了，下一秒又跑回了布鲁斯面前。“还有，连体衣怎么了？我穿的也是连体衣。”巴里伸开双臂在布鲁斯的注视下原地转了一圈，“不好看吗？再说了，你自己穿的不也是奇怪的衣服嘛。”他轻轻扯了扯布鲁斯的披风，噗嗤笑了一声，“我打赌你穿不加披风的连体衣也会很可爱，大蝙蝠。”

然后他一溜烟地跑远了。

 

7.

之后克拉克一个人来向巴里道了歉（“我替布鲁斯向你说句对不起，巴里，他做的太过火了。”），他说布鲁斯之所以这样做是想邀请巴里加入学校里的一个什么联盟，“那是布鲁斯最近才成立的，目前只有他、戴安娜和我三个成员。他只是不知道该怎么说才能让你加入。”克拉克微笑着说，额头上的一撮头发一晃一晃的。

“正义联盟啊……如果加入会有吃的吗？”

克拉克点了点头。

“好啊。”巴里爽快地答应了，“哦顺便…如果我去的话，让哈尔也和我一起加入吧？”

于是联盟成员在布鲁斯皱着眉的同意中正式从三个人扩大到了五人。布鲁斯说成立联盟主要是针对最近老是在学校里四处挑衅的卢瑟等人，但实际上真正需要他们出手相助的事件也不多。巴里和哈尔乐得清闲，他们只是把一部分在操场上玩的时间变成了在正义大厅里玩而已。

布鲁斯坐在大厅中的一处书桌前叹了口气，他看了眼绕着房间追逐打闹的两个对比色身影，开始思考似乎还是三个人的联盟完美多了。

 

8.

巴里喜欢夏天，又不那么喜欢夏天。

夏天意味着他可以吃到草莓冰淇淋、芒果冰淇淋、香草冰淇淋，以及好多好多其他季节买不到的冰淇淋，但同时也意味着连体衣穿起来越来越热了。

不过面对着眼前一个冰箱的刨冰，他觉得自己再热也没关系。

哈尔居然真的用神奇的绿色推车搬了个小冰箱到学校来，要不是因为现在高的不可思议的温度，巴里一定要冲上去给他一个超大的拥抱。

“要加什么？”

“绿豆西瓜猕猴桃！”巴里兴奋地拿出了塑料碗，“我要吃两大碗！”

“你吃多少碗都行，只要别被冰的着凉。”哈尔笑盈盈地给他盛了一碗刨冰，“哇，你要的都是绿色的东西。”

“唔…绿色…在夏天看起来比较清凉嘛。”巴里嘴里塞满了东西，含含糊糊地回答着，“还有，西瓜明明就是红的。”

“皮是绿的呀。”哈尔舔着手里的雪糕，专心地看着巴里飞速吃完了两碗，后者抹了抹嘴眼巴巴地看着自己。

“还想要？”

巴里点点头。

“嗯……”哈尔依旧目不转睛地看着巴里，咽下了最后一口雪糕，“我可以先亲你一下吗？”

“啊？”巴里愣着眨了眨眼。

“我想亲你一下。”绿色的男孩儿有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“就一下。应该能让你凉快一点…？毕竟我全身都是绿色的。”

“喔…”巴里犹豫了一秒，“好啊。”

哈尔惊喜地抬起了头，给了巴里一个大大的笑容。巴里也跟着他笑了起来，他看到哈尔不小心把一点冰淇淋蹭在了嘴角。

“那…闭上眼睛？”

巴里乖乖地合上了眼。他能感受到热风呼在自己身上，很热，又不那么热。然后他感觉自己的嘴唇被两瓣软软凉凉的东西碰了碰，他睁开眼，看到哈尔的鼻尖正蹭着自己的。

巴里舔了舔嘴唇，上面混着巧克力冰淇淋的味道。“我还以为你会亲脸颊。”他说，眼睛睁得大大的。

哈尔想了想，又往前凑了凑，“那我再亲一次？”

巴里看了眼哈尔嘴角还没抹掉的一点点冰淇淋。“不要。”他可不想让冰淇淋沾到自己脸上，虽然它很好吃。哈尔闻言只好向后退了一步，略微卷起的睫毛颤了颤。哈尔的睫毛是巧克力色的，巴里想着，又舔了舔嘴唇。

“好吧。”绿色的男孩儿失落地垂下了眼。哈尔不开心了，巴里有些手足无措，他一点儿也不想哈尔不开心，这样他自己也会不开心的。

“嗯…要不我来亲你吧。” 巴里没等对方同意，就凑上去在哈尔的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，顺便飞快地舔掉了那一点冰淇淋。

然后他第一次看到哈尔红了脸，后者埋下头一声不吭了好久。然后哈尔转身又去冰箱里拿了一根冰淇淋。

“你没事吧？”巴里挤到哈尔眼前。

哈尔躲闪着目光没看着巴里的眼睛，“我只是觉得更热了……”他说完，咬了一大口雪糕。

 

9.

哈尔终于在第二天正常了一点。巴里本来还以为哈尔是在因为没亲到自己的脸颊而沮丧，但当他后来主动贴到哈尔嘴边对他说“没关系你现在可以亲我”，而哈尔大叫着不要跑开了时，他感觉事情又不是这样。

巴里还发现哈尔最近会莫名其妙地脸红，尤其是他们俩对视的时候，而之后哈尔就会很快地把目光移开。大概是因为天气真的太热了吧，巴里想。

不过这并不会影响太多，哈尔还是一如既往地每天早上在巴里的桌上摆满零食，然后在中午最热的时候递给他一碗绿豆刨冰。他们在课间还是会去操场上玩，不过基本上都躲在树荫里。

哈尔打开了神奇的绿色风扇。果然树荫下还是舒服多了啊——巴里满足的想着，继续闭着眼躺在草地上。

哈尔没躺下，他坐在巴里旁边，面朝着风扇，但又不是很想要吹风的样子。

“巴里…我想和你说件事。”哈尔轻轻地说，声音随着风吹凉在巴里的耳廓里。

“嗯？”巴里微微睁开了眼。

“我喜欢你。”哈尔说，褐色的眼睛看向巴里。

巴里用鼻音嗯了一声，“我也喜欢你呀。”他重新闭上眼，有些阳光从树叶缝隙中映下来，照在巴里身上。

 

10.

有天周六哈尔带着巴里一起去游乐场玩，哈尔说要去坐摩天轮，巴里本来对那个慢吞吞的东西没什么兴趣，但还是陪哈尔去排队了。

他们没管“未成年人需有家长陪同”的通知牌，溜上了一间没人的座舱。

这天他俩都没穿连体衣制服，身上的都是再简单不过的衬衫和中短裤。巴里的头发被风吹的有点乱，哈尔伸手把翘起来的那撮抚抚平，然后把一根棒棒糖塞进巴里嘴里。

摩天轮升高的速度很慢。巴里望着脚底的景象，哈尔看着巴里。

“如果你坐我的绿色航天飞机，我们可以飞的要多快有多快，要多高有多高。”

巴里回过头看着哈尔笑了。“我知道。”他说，含着糖的嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，“几年后等我们长大，你就带我满宇宙飞。”

好像已经快到最高处了。哈尔从巴里对面移到了他身边坐下。

“喂，巴里。”哈尔歪着头看着另一个男孩，“等我们长大了，就是长到能够做所有事情的年纪的时候，我娶你怎么样？”

巴里眨了眨眼认真地考虑了两秒钟。“好啊。”他说，又吮了一口草莓味的棒棒糖。

 

End.


End file.
